Just the Way You Are
by Murgy31
Summary: Blaine makes an error in judgment in his relationship with Kurt, now he has to figure out a way to fix it.


AN: Spoilers for 2x09 Furt. This is my very first Glee fic, so I am still a newbie. This is a fix-it fic for Furt. I wrote it for a fix-it contest on . Thank you so much to Crying Cowgirl for the beta. Thank you also to Aelora and Sevvy23 for the idea for the song. The song is called F**ckin Perfect by Pink. I used the clean version in the story. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does.

Summary: Blaine makes an error in judgment in his relationship with Kurt, now he has to figure out a way to fix it.

"Blaine," Kurt began."I was wondering if you would come to my Dad and Carol's wedding on Saturday?"

"No," Blaine replied.

"Excuse me, did you just say no?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"I did, I know you might think that you are ready, but Kurt, I don't think that you are."

"You don't know anything about me yet, Blaine, so I don't even understand how you could say that to me."

Blaine tried to interject and make Kurt understand, but the countertenor didn't give him the chance because he was already out the door.

Blaine sighed; he knew that Kurt would view this as rejection instead of protection. Giving Kurt a moment, Blaine started out after him. He'd have to step it up in order to convey the emotions he was feeling.

"Kurt," Blaine yelled after the back of the young man. "Would you at least hear me out?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. He didn't want to see the sorrowful look in his crush's eyes.

"Why would I want to listen to someone who obviously is a hypocrite," Kurt knew that his words were harsh, but in that moment his disappointment overshadowed any sense of reason.

Blaine winced at his words, but knew that he was right. He was acting like a hypocrite. In his zest to protect his new friend, he hurt him in the most horrible way possible.

He watched as Kurt walked away, wanting to go after him, but knowing that he would not be welcome. He sighed and turned to head back into Dalton.

Blaine made a mistake; he realized this after two days of no communication with Kurt. It felt like a lifetime. He was an idiot; he knew that, now he just had to figure out how he was going to fix it.

He was standing outside of McKinley the next day and wondered what he was thinking coming here. Kurt would never agree to speak to him, not after his perceived rejection.

Blaine waited nervously in the bleachers that overlooked the football field. He knew that he would have be persuasive with Finn; it was his only shot at getting a message to Kurt.

Waited patiently for the coach to call practice to an end, finally the signal that the team was dismissed from the field came. Steeling himself, Blaine stood tall and confident as he made his way to intercept Finn, now all he had to do is figure out which player is Kurt's brother to be.

"Finn, dude," The Mohawk-haired boy spoke to what looked to Blaine to be a giant. "You have to talk to Cinderella; he is like bridezilla on a bad day."

"He has a lot on his plate, man," Finn replied. "And I made things worse."

"Whatever," Puck called over his shoulder. "Just talk to him, Dude."

What happened with Kurt? Blaine's stomach dropped to his shoes. He was so distracted that he almost missed Finn walking by.

"Finn," Blaine stepped in front of the quarterback. "I am Blaine, a friend of your brother's."

"He has mentioned you." Finn replied nervously. "Look man, I have to get to rehearsal for the wedding tomorrow."

"I won't keep you but I was wondering about Kurt," Blaine explains hastily. "I screwed up with him and now he hates me."

"You're not the only one," Finn muttered mostly to himself, but Blaine heard anyway. "He doesn't hate you, just sometimes he comes on a little strong, if he does that means he really likes you, trust me."

"He invited me to the wedding and I turned him down," Blaine stated miserably. "I thought he wasn't ready, but I realize now how wrong I was and I need to make it up to him somehow."

"Dude, slow down, Rachel is much better at this, but I think she would tell you that you need a grand gesture," Finn paused for breath, "Something romantic, Kurt really loves that stuff."

Blaine mulled over the information that he got from Finn. He could tell that the boy cared about Kurt just by the way that he helped him.

He was nervous as he stood waiting outside the church the next day. _This had to work, it was his last chance._ The door to the church opened and the Hudson-Hummel's filed out. He started to strum his guitar only with the back ground music coming out of the portable CD player at his feet.

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around..._

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
perfect, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're perfect to me_

_You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
perfect, less than perfect_

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing

You're perfect to me  
The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're perfect to me

Blaine had no idea how his song was being received by Kurt's family, he was concentrating on the boy in front of him. They locked eyes as the Warbler finished up the song. The only thing that mattered to Blaine was the boy standing in front of him.

"Hi," Blaine said nervously.

"Hi," Kurt replied.

"I'm sorry, I was so wrong to turn down your invitation, and I am…"

"Blaine, you just sang to me in front of my entire family and New Directions."

"Yes, I did," Blaine replied. "You are so…you mean…you're everything Kurt."

"I have never been anyone's everything before."

"You are mine, Kurt Hummel." Blaine replied softly.

Kurt started at Blaine for a long time and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Would you like to go to a reception with me?"

Blaine smiled a big toothy grin, the kind that melted Kurt's heart.

"There is nothing that I would rather do." They interlaced their fingers and made their way towards Kurt's family._  
_

I hope you enjoyed…. Please review


End file.
